1. Technical Field
The invention relates generally to an auger boring machine and a method of use in the trenchless installation of underground pipe. More particularly, the invention relates to such a machine which utilizes a pilot tube for forming a pilot hole for guiding the auger of the machine. Specifically, the invention relates to a jacking or driving mechanism for driving the pilot tube into the earth via a continuous stroke.
2. Background Information
The use of an auger boring machine for installing underground pipe between two locations without digging a trench there between is broadly known. In addition, it is known to use a pilot tube formed of a plurality of pilot tube segments to create a pilot hole for guiding an auger which bores a larger hole so that the auger remains within a reasonably precise line and grade. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 6,206,109 granted to Monier et al. Due to the enormous amount of force that must be applied to drive the pilot tube, the frame of the jacking mechanism must be very securely grounded to provide a stationary base for driving the pilot tube. The jacking mechanisms or drive mechanisms which are used to jack or drive the pilot tube through the soil are problematic in that they are configured to drive the tube in relatively small steps and require that the frame of the jacking mechanism be moved forward after jacking the pilot tube a certain distance in order to subsequently jack the pilot tube a further distance. The need to move the frame in particular substantially slows down the process. The present invention solves this and other problems in the art.